


If I Go

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Love Languages, Missing cats, Shenanigans, Tasteful Smut, cheeky lesbians, lily knows what she wants, mysterious vendors, thats all im gonna say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Lily made the mistake of leaving Alice once for the most stupid of reasons.  Now Lily knows that Alice is the one she wants to stay with and wants to love in every way imaginable.ORA brief foray into a day of shenanigans between the two.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/OC (Alice Longbottom II)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Languages Mini Fest





	If I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my little fic for the love languages fest!!! Huge thanks to thealmostrhetoricalquestion for doing most of the setup for the minifest <3 <3  
> Also a big thanks to my beta alpenglow <3 endless love
> 
> I tried to shove all of the languages in there, so see if you can spot them all! I hope you enjoy! :)

“Staaayyy,” Alice whined. 

Lily rolled over with a grin and gave her girlfriend a tender kiss on the nose. 

“As tempting as that sounds, a family emergency has been called.”

“But Lilllyyyyyy,” Alice pouted, but it quickly melted into a smile. “If you go who knows how long it’ll be before I can see you again?!”

Lily lifted her elbows off the bed and leaned over Alice, a finger tracing down the feisty woman’s sternum. “If I go, you know I’ll always come right back. You also know how important family is to me, Ce. Quality time and all that jazz.”

“All that jazz,” Alice snorted. “More like all that jizz.”

“Alice!” Lily cackled and slapped her playfully on the arse. 

“Oi!” she rolled onto her front in an attempt to protect her behind, but Lily just took that as an invitation to lean herself over Alice, braced by an arm on either side of Alice’s head.

Alice shrugged nonchalantly. “You know I’m right. There are way too many guys in your family.”

“You are right,” she laughed. “But you make up for Scorpius, so I figure Mum just needs a secret lesbian lover and then we’re even.”

“Only if Harry doesn’t have his own secret gay lover.” Alice raised a delicate brow.

Lily’s own eyebrows rose. “You make a fair point. Ooof-” She let herself fall on top of Alice to surprised laughter from the other woman. “Sorry, that position was killing my arms.”

Alice sniggered and rolled them both over so that she was now leaning over Lily. She let her grin fade into a more serious look. “I love you,” she murmured, leaning down for a proper kiss. 

Lily kissed her girlfriend back fiercely, but the moment Alice broke away from the kiss, Lily pushed her off herself with a grin before rolling off the bed entirely.

Alice rolled her tongue in appreciation at the sight of Lily’s nakedness. “Rrrrrrrr,” she trilled. More seriously she continued, “I do love you, Lily.”

Lily pulled on a floral sundress, not bothering with underwear. Going commando was a uniquely entertaining experience and she intended to take full advantage of the opportunity.

She paused for a moment to lock eyes with Alice. “And I love you, Alice. I’ll see you later.” She blew a kiss before grabbing her keys and heading out the door of Alice’s flat. She wandered down the road a way to the Apparation point, not overly keen to see her entire, entirely noisy, family. 

Once there, she turned smartly on her heel and popped out of existence, appearing sharply back into it outside her parent’s home. 

“LILY!” came James’ overly boisterous voice. “COME HELP!”

Lily rolled her eyes and sauntered through the door. “What’s this emergency about?” Her eyes clapped onto a sobbing Scorpius and a frantic Albus, his hair in even more serious disarray than usual. “Scorp! Are you okay?” She rushed over to her friend and her brother’s fiancé, wrapping an arm around him.

“It’s- it’s Mr. Flufflebottoms!” He sobbed. “He’s trapped in the attic!”

“Mr… Flufflebottoms?” Lily asked slowly. “Your… cat?” 

“YES!” He wailed.

Lily dropped her arms and took a step back, a cloud suddenly darkening her mood. Yes, she loved her family, but her brother’s cat stuck in the attic of their family home was hardly worthy of an entire family emergency meeting. She loved her family. But she also loved Alice. There were appropriate times to call family meetings and to spend time with family, but Lily hardly considered this one of them.

Lily  _ loved _ Alice. And she wanted to spend every possible waking second with the other woman. She obviously knew there were boundaries and stuff, and spending time with other people was important too, but time spent with Alice was different somehow. Alice had given her something new, something inexplicably good. 

“Well.” Lily said softly. “I’m sure you can handle this without me. I’m going to go spend some quality time with my girlfriend.” On her way out she called back over her shoulder, “Have you tried levitating him down?” 

The squeak she heard from Scorpius indicated that they hadn’t.

***

“You’re back!” Alice smiled at Lily as she walked into the kitchen, her naked body draped only in a thin pink housecoat. 

“Mmmm, what’s for breakfast?” She came up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her warm, soft body, inhaling the strong scent of the coffee Alice had been making.

Alice gave a low laugh as she felt Lily’s breath tickling her neck, tingling and pricking all her hairs on end. “I was going to make some avocado toast, but-”

“-You can think of something distinctly more interesting? Hmm, me too.” Lily turned Alice around in her arms and slid down her lover’s body until she was kneeling on the ground in front of her. 

“What was the family emergency?” Alice breathed out as Lily pressed slow kisses along her inner thigh.

Lily leaned back briefly to shoot Alice a skeptical look and say, “is that really what you want to talk about right now?”

Alice flashed her a wicked grin. “You’re the one that shouldn’t be talking.”

Lily grinned right back and resumed her slow kisses, this time keeping her eyes locked with Alice’s for as long as she could, until her mouth was between Alice’s legs. Her tongue traced teasing circles in all the right places until it was all Alice could do to grip Lily’s tangled pile of vibrant hair, the long column of her throat exposed as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

***

“Come on!” Alice laughed, grabbing Lily by the hand and dragging her down the lane.

Lily laughed along with her, wrestling with the scarf that kept threatening to fly away. “Give a girl a moment, Ce.” 

Alice released her hand and allowed her to wrap the scarf securely around her neck. Lily quickly reclaimed Alice’s hand once she was done. She relished the contact, especially as Alice’s hands were so warm against Lily’s cold, chapped ones.

“Where are we even going?” Lily asked; not that she minded a spontaneous outing.

“We’re going on an adventure!” Alice grinned in reply.

“In other words,” Lily poked her girlfriend in the side to garner an undignified squeal, “you wanted to leave the house for no particular reason, and you decided you had to drag me along with you.”

“Of course.” Alice’s blue eyes flashed at her lovingly. “Why should I do anything without you when you practically live at my flat anyway?”

Lily groaned. “Don’t say that! We can’t become as co-dependent as my stupid brother and Scorp are!”

“I can’t see anything wrong with a little co-dependency. It’s good to have a best friend.”

“Isn’t it also good to have a best friend outside of your  _ special _ friend?” Lily teased.

Alice rolled her eyes and didn’t deign to respond. 

“Hmmm,” Lily mused. “Maybe I should get you a lacy nightgown so you can not only be my  _ special friend _ , but also my sixteenth century  _ close companion _ .”

“I’m always up for a bit of roleplay- oh look!”

Lily didn’t want to look when she could be looking at Alice and the way her pale hair glowed like sunlit honey and floated gentle as thistledown despite the roaring wind that tore at Lily’s own scalp, but look, she did. 

Nestled into the base of a hill was a little town stead with cobbled paving and a colourful array of tent-like canvas coverings that appeared to be sheltering the many little stalls that lined the cobbled streets.

“It looks like some kind of market, or fair.” Lily thought out loud.

Alice tugged on her hand eagerly. “Let’s go look! We’ve got to support the local economy, after all,” she grinned.

Lily grinned back. “Whatever you say, dear,” she teased.

The couple strolled down the road between the stalls, clasped hands swinging between them. It appeared to be some kind of craft fair. There was row upon row of pottery and miniature paintings, handmade earrings, and handcrafted honey. Handstitched clothing and home-scented soap. It was a wonder neither of them ended up completely laden down with paper wrapped packages. 

“Oh my God,” Alice exclaimed, yanking Lily towards an earring display. “Are you seeing those?!”

Lily followed Alice’s pointing finger and her jaw dropped. There, hanging delicately on the frame were a pair of miniature, but incredibly realistically detailed Welsh Green earrings.

“I thought this was a Muggle area?” Lily whispered an aside to Alice.

“It is.” 

An old woman with lanky grey hair moved out from behind a pile of boxes at the back of the stall. “Careful, pumpkin. Those wee beasties have a dreadful habit of nipping.”

Lily’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. “You mean they move?”

The old woman’s face lit up with a mischievous grin. “Only if you believe in magic,” she winked.

Lily glanced at Alice, whose own jaw was hanging loosely below her skull. “Surely this breaks the Statute of Secrecy or something?” she asked quietly.

Alice shrugged and turned back to the dainty little dragon earrings. “They are lovely, though, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Lily agreed, reaching out to poke the earring in the hopes one of the tiny dragons would actually move. They didn’t.

Alice tugged on Lily’s hand, pointing towards another stall a few meters down. “Hey, can we go look at that pottery?”

“Yeah, ‘course, you go ahead.” Lily let go of Alice’s hand and smiled at her.

Alice smiled back before wandering towards the pottery stall.

When Alice was out of easy earshot, Lily turned back to the old woman pottering around behind the stall. “How much are the dragon earrings?”

“A glass of water and a strand of hair.”

Lily cocked her head slightly to the side and frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“Sorry?” The old woman asked, “sorry for what? You heard me!”

“Umm, okay,” Lily took a step back and looked around. Where was she going to get a glass of water from? This was insane. And a strand of hair? Did this lady want to make Polyjuice of her or something? It was an unnerving notion, to say the least.

“I’ll hold them for you, dearie, no need to worry!” With that the old woman disappeared behind the pile of boxes again. 

Lily was almost certain there must be some kind of undetectable extension charm on those boxes, because it seemed the woman had vanished entirely. The only reasonable explanation was that she’d gone inside the boxes because there had been no pop of apparation.

She remembered she’d Vanished a mug earlier that day when she’d meant to only Vanish the liquid inside it. Weirdly enough, her poor magic that morning might just come in handy. Lily pulled her wand out of her pocket and then shoved it up her sleeve so only the tip poked out, looking around surreptitiously. Only afterwards did she realise that anyone looking probably thought she was about to steal something. Rather, on the contrary, she was about to add something.

Lily flicked her wand as best she could with it up her sleeve, and was very pleased when she managed to Conjure the mug back into existence. She grabbed it out of the air and muttered a quick  _ Aguamenti _ to fill it with water. Then, she plucked a strand of long red hair out of her scalp, sniffing at the sharp prick as it came out.

She looked around again, unsure how she was supposed to call the woman back. “Umm, hello?”

“Yes, dear!” 

Lily took a shocked step back as the woman appeared again. It hadn’t looked like she’d come from behind the boxes. She’d just... appeared. Lily shook her head a blinked a few times, surely she was just losing it.

“Here, water and a strand of hair.”

The woman tutted at her. “I asked for a  _ glass  _ of water, dear, but I suppose this’ll do.” She took the mug and hair from Lily’s hands, shuffling around the boxes to put them down somewhere before coming back. Lily watched as she pulled the delicate dragon earrings off the rack and wrapped them in tissue paper, finally placing them gently in a small box for safekeeping. 

“Here you go, mind them well!”

“Erm, yeah. Thanks.” Lily backed away a few steps then spun around and sprinted for the pottery stall. 

Finding her girlfriend, Lily slid their fingers together. 

“Hey, babe,” Alice greeted her.

“Mmm, hey.”

Alice looked over at her, the tiniest of frowns denting her forehead. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah,” Lily glanced back over her shoulder towards the odd lady at the earring stall. “Just had a weird customer service experience is all.”

“If you’re sure.” Alice paused for a moment, frown lifting into a mischievous glint. She yanked on their joined hands, pulling Lily towards her so she could wrap the slightly taller girl in a big, warm bear hug.

Lily laughed and pretended to try to push away before allowing herself to melt into Alice’s arms, taking refuge in the familiar warmth and safety. 

“Okay!” Lily said with renewed energy, finally pulling away. “There’s only a few more stalls left and then we can go home and do something…  _ else _ .” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Alice grinned at her. “My home, you mean,” she laughed softly. Lily had practically been living at her apartment since Alice had moved there, but the two hadn’t officially taken the leap into  _ living together _ , as it were.

“Yes, your home,” Lily smirked. 

Suddenly, Alice dropped her smile and looked at Lily earnestly. “Hey, Lils- what if-”

Lily raised her eyebrows. She could see where this was going.

“What if you move in with me? Properly I mean-” Alice stammered a little. “I know you pretty much already live with me, but what if you officially bring all your stuff and stuff and then we can-”

Lily pulled Alice forward and stopped her stream of words with a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, she flashed her girlfriend a wicked grin. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She kissed Alice again. “Oh!” She exclaimed, pulling back after a moment. “I bought you a flat warming gift.” She produced the dragon earrings from her pocket. “I saw the way you kept eyeing them.”

“I think this technically counts as a flat warming gift for yourself, because you’re the one moving.”

“Shut up and accept the gift, Alice.”

Alice snorted, but reached out to take the earrings. “Okay.” She eyed Lily for a moment, a smile radiating from her face. “You know, I like the way you always say yes without ever directly saying yes.”

“I know,” Lily grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll write a follow up ficlet about the old lady who wanted a glass of water and a strand of hair hehehe I wonder what she was up to?
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! https://motherofmercury.tumblr.com/


End file.
